


猫说不喜欢你

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 李鹤东要是有他尾巴一半坦诚就好了。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	猫说不喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> 祝小李老师生日快乐，天天开心！

第一眼望过去谢金还以为是自己没睡醒。

李鹤东前段时间剃了个光头，重新长起来的头发养到现在也算有点长度，从背后看过去毛茸茸一脑袋，摸起来还有些扎手。而现在这颗毛茸茸的脑袋上显然多了些不该存在的东西。

那是耳朵吧？是猫耳朵吧？

谢金给了自己一嘴巴子。

嘶——疼，比前两天托妻献子的时候还疼。

那就不是做梦了……天桥不闹鬼……吧？

那一下必然是打出了声响，就见头顶那对耳朵随着这动静颤了一下，李鹤东放下手机扭过头，给了他一个关爱傻子的眼神。

“爷们儿，没吃错药吧？”

“吃过了，吃过了……”谢金不过脑子地胡乱答应着，“你……没哪里不舒服吧？”说罢一伸手直往人头顶上招呼。

李鹤东不知道这人想干什么，下意识地往后一躲，耳朵上的毛都炸开了，贴着头顶折起来，像是受了惊吓。

手在头顶上虚晃了两圈，竟然真摸到了那对毛茸茸！

谢金不敢使太大劲，只用两根手指小幅地顺毛，“有什么感觉没有？”

李鹤东的眼神逐渐不关爱傻子起来。

谢金及时收手。

总之，他的搭档多了一对猫耳朵。

哦……还有猫尾巴。

十分奇妙，尾巴的根部穿过衣物，直接连在尾椎处，不时摆动一下，扫出一阵慵懒的风，不留神站在边上还会被它甩到大腿。

可李鹤东对此毫不知情，只是觉得身边这人盯着自己屁股看的时间变长了……

我穿裤子了吧？

撩开大褂看到稳妥穿着的水裤，李鹤东更觉得奇怪，那他在看什么？看我屁股……？

“谢爷，我大褂后面有什么东西吗？”李鹤东决定还是问问他，那目光过于炙热，盯得他浑身难受。

“……没，没什么……”谢金连连摆手，不然该怎么说？说东哥，你的尾巴又抽到我了，要不塞裤子里吧？要是真这样，他怀疑李鹤东转身就把自己扭送到精神科看大夫，“大褂放着我来叠吧，你不着急回去吗，晚了又被小姑娘堵住。”

“啊？哦……那麻烦您了。”李鹤东挺不好意思，但也听话把大褂递了过去，“那我就先走了，明儿见！”

谢金看他挥手告别，临走不忘关上房门。确认人已经走远，谢金拿着与他同色的大褂细细打量。真没开洞……里里外外检查三遍，连处抽丝的地儿都没见着。

那可真是奇了怪了。

要说习惯这东西真是可怕，没过几天，谢金便已经熟悉了带着猫耳和猫尾巴的搭档，更甚，他还在心里默默记录着猫咪情绪分辨心得。

竖着耳朵小幅转动说明这人在认真听讲，耷拉在头顶可能就有点委屈，自然下垂的尾巴突然摆动起来，那或许是听到有趣的东西了……

最有意思的是，当他突然弯腰凑近猫咪时，当猫咪看似拒绝着后仰时，随之被带动起来的尾巴却又活泼得极其张扬。

当他如往常一般缓缓靠向这人时，尾尖将宛转着凑近他，或在腿根，或在小臂，之后便是隔着衣裤布料也能感受到的毛茸茸，打着转儿，圈住他。这一般不会持续太久，像是在打招呼，又或者是标记物品，扫过一圈后就会松开，摇摇晃晃着尾巴又甩回身后。而此刻的李鹤东正抿着嘴小幅度地笑，跟随着他靠近的幅度一同后倾，等他回到原处再站直身体。

谢金忍不住也勾出一个笑来，像是受到那条欢乐的尾巴的感染。台上演员本就带着笑模样，谢金不动声色地回到自己话筒前，而搭档的尾巴还搭在自己腿上，即使它的主人正面目凶狠地护着自己话筒。撑在桌沿的手指轻声点了两下，桌子外头的人心想还是得接受它的邀请，长腿一迈又回到桌子里，愈发肆无忌惮地缩短着两人间的距离。

“诶，怎么意思，怎么靠得越来越近了？”李鹤东状似苦恼，话里隐隐有些抱怨，“别老往我这儿凑啊……”

没办法，只能打着抱歉的手势，又回到自己的位置。

那尾巴可不是这么说的……谢金倒有点委屈，双手自然垂在身侧，就觉得什么东西直往自己手掌心里钻。

李鹤东要是有他尾巴一半坦诚就好了。谢金虚握着主动的毛茸茸止不住想。

也不能说他不坦诚……下了台谢金还没忘，想着心事不言不语地换衣服，在李鹤东看来就是这人又犯神经了。

“哎，回神，”李鹤东往这人面前打了个响指，“想啥呢？”

“其实你挺喜欢我的是吧？”谢金接着话尾抛回一个问题，甚至没低头看他，像是在自言自语，手上还不忘折大褂。

“啊？什……”尾巴突然就慌了，不再悠闲地摇晃，勾进自己的腿间像是有点害怕，“啊……啊那肯定是啊……”李鹤东突然成了结巴，还有点大舌头，嘴里断断续续地嘟囔着。

“明儿见了您！”

最后来上这么一句，一溜烟儿跑了。

要谢金说，这话的性质和台上的“去你的吧”大同小异，作为结束语衔接门外慌乱离去的背影。

“不必让猫咪说喜欢你。”

谢金目送最后一点慌乱的尾巴尖消失在视线里，暗自点了点头，在心里记上一笔。

“这并不妨碍你知道猫咪喜欢你。”

谢金对自己的研究成果十分满意。

-END-


End file.
